hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiernan, Aeric
Lieutenant Aeric Tiernan, a male Tascaan Stats * Full Name: Aeric Tiernan * Race: Terran(Tascaan) * Date of Birth: 236207.22 * Place of Birth: Lyndynton, Tascanaa * Age: 27 * Gender: Male * Telepathic status: None. His own telepathic/empathic signature is distinguishably 'off' from the norm for terrans, but not in such a way as would make reading him difficult. Extended mental contact would probably give a headache, though. Appearance * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 190 lbs * Hair Color: reddish brown * Length of Hair: Shoulder length, well kept. * Eye Color: Golden * Skin Tone: Tanned * Birthmarks, Scars: None visible. His chest has a good number of scars and a few skin grafts, done with relatively primitive technology. * Tattoos/Body Modifications: His left hand and half his forearm are made of a wooden substance rather than flesh. * Build: He tends to keep on the edge of being in good shape. A little overweight, but good stamina and reflexes. * Voice: A baritone, with a slight Tascaan accent. (akin to Irish) * Handedness: right Personality Hobbies and Pastimes * Camping * Gardening * Acoustic Guitar Likes and Dislikes * Likes # Foliage # Reading # Quinn * Dislikes # Shuttlecraft # Dr. Iago # Giant cats # Elisa Forde Ambitions and Goals Aeric would like to command a small science vessel. Also, go on a date without embarrassing himself somehow. That'd be nice. Personal Achievements and Disappointments Family Spouse * Marital Status: Single Children None Parents * Father: Commander Elijah Forde, MIA * Mother: Moira Tiernan, Deceased Personal History Aeric grew up in a small village on Tascanaa, one of the earliest Terran colonies, under the care of his mother. He did not know his father (nor, for that matter, his father know of him) until his mother died, at which time he came and retrieved Aeric from the planet, bringing him to Star Fleet Academy. Aeric stayed on his fathers ship until he was old enough to join Star Fleet Academy. After graduation, Aeric took a vacation for a camping trip back on Tascanaa. When he returned, he sported a new wooden hand, given to him by doctors native to the planet. Details have been put under a mild classification, at request of planetary officials. Timeline # 236107.22: Born # 237803: Left Tascanaa to live with father # 238008: Joined Academy # 238501: Graduated Academy # 238501.13: '''Assigned to Tactical, USS Agamemnon # '''238502.06: '''Assigned to Tactical, USS Titan-A # '''238503.17: '''Assigned to Tactical, USS J'kal # '''238504.15: '''Assigned to H/C/O, USS Ursa Major-A # '''238505.05: Assigned to Science, USS Independence-A # 238508.09: Assigned to Science, USS Challenger # 238509.02: '''Assigned to Engineering, USS Charybdis # '''238605.13: '''Promoted to Lt j.g. # '''238805.20: '''Assigned to Engineering, USS York # '''238911.15: '''Promoted to Lieutenant. # '''239004.06: Assigned to Engineering, USS Hyperion Professional History * Date Graduated from Academy: 238504 * Current Rank: Lieutenant * Current Assignment: None * Duty Post: Chief Engineering Officer Awards & Commendations StarFleet Assessments and Records n/a Working Areas Aeric keeps his working area well organized, although his organizational system involves more 'piles' than are usually associated with organization. Subordinates Available SIM Archive Pending Category:USS Hyperion